red wine for your birthday
by laura lou who
Summary: Bella is excited to be turning 30 and getting out of her 20's.  An unexpected guest was invited to her party and her life has changed forever.


**red wine for your birthday**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own a 14 year old VW Golf.**

Life couldn't get better than it was right now, Bella thought. Moving to Bend, Oregon 6 years ago, enjoying the mountains and high desert, having Rosalie and Emmett nearby. She couldn't have picked a better place to live.

Her writing career is exactly where she wants it, her first 2 books have been on the New York Times Best Sellers List. Nope, she thought, life can't get much better.

Bella was out on the deck enjoying her friends company with a glass of wine in one hand and a nibbled cocktail shrimp in the other when she spotted the most beautiful man she had ever seen standing in the living room talking to Emmett.

She has been anti-boy for a very, very long time. She rarely dated. Rosalie had tried to set her up on a blind date once but it ended as quickly as it started. Bella never found anyone around town to be hot and no one's personality struck her as interesting. If she did go on a date with anyone, they never really took to the idea of her as a writer, which always struck her as odd. She figured there were too many snow boarders in Bend that didn't care about anything besides the powder and others who were too stuffy and pompous making lots of money and living in huge mansions.

This is where her life shifted.

As she stared at this mysterious man, Emmett made a joke that made him laugh. If she thought this man was beautiful before, he was nothing short of glorious as he threw his head back laughing. His perfectly white teeth, his crinkled sparkling grass green eyes, his auburn locks falling back from his perfectly sculpted face.

Suddenly she found herself walking towards him. She felt a pull she wasn't consciously aware of. Very quickly she found herself in front of Emmett and the mysterious man. Emmett introduced them.

"Bella! Birthday girl! I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. We met a few weeks ago on a trip on the snake. This is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Bella."

Bella extended her hand to shake Edward's. As soon as he grasped her hand she felt a zap. She assumed it was the static you usually get in dry Central Oregon. She looked into his eyes and got lost. She'd never seen eyes so honest.

"Bella, its nice to finally meet you. Emmett has told me so much about you. I feel like I know you," Edward said in a voice so velvety and manly at the same time. She was lost for words for a moment feeling dazzled by his smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella said to him, not sure what to say. Apparently Emmett talked about her to Edward but she hadn't heard anything about him. Of course, she hadn't seen Emmett much since he got back from his last trip as a river rafting guide.

"Happy birthday, Bella". He said. "I know we don't know each other, but I couldn't very well come to a Birthday Party without bringing the birthday girl a gift." He smiled down at her as he turned to the table that was behind him and picked up a sparkly gift bag that was the size of a wine bottle.

"Oh, gosh, you shouldn't have". Bella blurted out. As she took the gift from him their hands brushed against each other and she felt another zap. Edward gasped this time. It was a little gasp, but she had seen and heard him do it.

Emmett just stood there watching these two. He couldn't believe that Bella was actually acting interested in Edward. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him and she was blushing. Bella never blushed.

"It was nothing." Edward said, recovering from the electricity that flowed between them for a moment. "Emmett told me you liked red wine so I took the liberty of finding a decent bottle for you to enjoy."

Bella set her drink down on the table and pulled the bottle from its hiding place. She was shocked. It was her favorite, Argyle's Reserve Pinot Noir. It wasn't a very expensive wine, only about $40 depending on where you go, but she was ecstatic!

"How did you know this is my favorite?" She asked him.

"I didn't," Edward said as he pushed his hair out of his face nervously.

"Are you sure Emmett didn't say anything to you?" Bella lifted an eyebrow at him as she smiled. "Well, wait a minute, I don't think he would know." She said as she laughed as did Edward. Bella looked to where Emmett was standing a moment ago but he was nowhere to be found.

Edward recovered from their laugh and shot his hand through his hair again.

"Edward," Bella said breathlessly. "This is the best gift I've received all night. Thank you very much. I know I'm going to enjoy this immensely. And I think I know the perfect evening." She looked up into his eyes with a big grin on her face.

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure if you would like it, I'm not too familiar with Oregon wines to know if this was a good wine or not," He said to her. Looking into her eyes and loving the twinkle he saw.

"How about you come over Saturday evening and I can introduce you to wine that is debatably as fantastic as France's. I'll get a few more bottles and we can have a mini tasting? Whatcha think?" Did Bella just ask out a guy? Wow, she did! She was even hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to," Edward smiled at her. "How does 6 sound to you?" He asked.

"That would be perfect. I'll get some cheese and chocolate to pair them with." She was already planning a romantic candle lit evening.

During this exchange neither of them noticed how almost all the guests had stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene that was unfolding before their eyes. Bella didn't have too many friends but all of them were there. All of them knew that Bella didn't ask any man on a date let alone blush. They were all rendered speechless.

"Sounds great. I've never been to a private wine tasting before." Edward said a bit softer then smirked at her.

"Let me put this with my other gifts to keep it safe," Bella said as she turned to the dining room table only to find all her friends staring at them. She came to a halt then turned to find the whole room watching her. She then realized what just happened.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you!" Rosalie beamed at Bella as she gave her a tight hug. The evening had been wonderful for Bella. A great way to enter your 30's she thought to herself. Everyone had gotten over the fact that Bella asked Edward out and had wished her well as they left one by one when the evening came to a close.

"I know, _I'm_ proud of myself. I'm almost jealous of myself too. He's beautiful, not cocky but down to earth, successful, outdoorsy, he's got the sexiest sex hair I have ever seen and a smirk that made me wet!" Bella was pretty excited about what she had done this evening and hoped that he really was as perfect as he seemed for her.

"God, did you see his eyes? I've never seen green eyes look so brilliant and full of life, have you?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Not green like that. Emmett may give him a run for his money on that front, though." Rosalie laughed. Bella crinkled her nose at the thought of Emmett that way.

"When I saw him the first time I couldn't stop staring. I felt so drawn to him. Like I had a string tied around my hips and he was pulling me in. And I swear to god that I felt electricity buzzing between us every time we touched. Did you feel any of that with Emmett when you first met?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"A little bit, I just knew we were meant to be together." Rosalie shrugged.

"Wow, well, this must be a good thing then. I really want to find out who he really is, he may not be as awesome as he seems. But I've never met anyone like him before." Bella couldn't believe that this guy was real. "Anyway, I should get going, are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up?"

"Oh, no, we have the maid coming in the morning." Rosalie waved her off. "Oh, did you want the rest of your cake, though?"

"Crap, ya, I do. It was soooo yummy! Where did you get it?" Bella asked.

"A new bakery on Galveston. They make great cupcakes too." Rosalie said.

"Well, I think we will have to go there from now on to get everyone's birthday cakes." Bella stated.

Neither Rosalie, Emmett or Bella had family in Oregon so they always spent birthdays together with wine, a lavish cake and the occasional friend. This Birthday was an exception to the usual as it was a monumental one. Bella had gone through a quarter life crisis at 25 and she was ready to be 30, unlike every other woman on the face of the earth, she was ready to be out of her 20's.

"Most definitely," Rosalie said as she packed up the cake and put it in a plastic bag making it easier for her to carry. "I'll see you tomorrow morning on our run and we can discuss your hot wine tasting date and what you should wear."

"Hell yeah!" Bella said then pecked Rosalie on the cheek and walked out the door to her car.

As Bella was setting out the last of the cheese on the table in her dining room there was a knock on the door. Bella jumped, she realized that she was a bit more nervous that she thought. She looked at the clock on the wall. Six on the dot, the evening is starting perfectly, Bella thought.

As she smoothed out her new pink skirt and black top and took one last look at herself in the mirror in the foyer, she opened the door.

What she found took her breath away. There stood Edward in a black button down with his sleeves pushed up his forearms and a couple buttons undone at the top with dark fitting jeans. His hair was tousled and sticking up everywhere like he just got out of bed and he wore a panty dropping smile. In his hand was a bundle of dark sunflowers.

"Good evening, Bella," Edward said with a chuckle, bringing Bella back from blatantly checking him out.

"Hi, Edward." Bella blurted out quickly. "Please come in." She said as she stepped back to allow Edward through.

"I got these for you." Edward handed the sunflowers to Bella.

"These are beautiful Edward, thank you very much. They are my favorite kind of sunflowers." She said as she took them and closed the door. She beamed at him as she walked by and started the grand tour of the house. As they came back into the dining room Bella found a vase for the sunflowers and set them on the dining room table as the center piece for the evening.

"Shall we begin?" Bella asked Edward.

"Please, I've been looking forward to this for the past couple days." Edward said enthusiastically.

"Well then. I'm not one to spit my wine out after I've swished it around. I want to fully enjoy the wine and you can only do that by swallowing it. I don't understand why anyone would want to waste perfectly wonderful wine!" Bella said as she poured two small samples of the Argyle Pinot Noir that Edward had given her.

"Yeah, I never understood that either." Edward chuckled taking the proffered glass. "Thank you." He said as he studied her.

"You are more than welcome." Bella replied softly, looking deep into his eyes. She felt like she was melting into a puddle of goo as she stood before him. Her glass had only made it halfway to her mouth when she realized she had been staring just a little too long, though he stared right back at her.

The evening progressed on with the two of them sampling four different wines from the Willamette Valley, pairing them with the four cheeses she picked out and were now onto full glasses of their favorite, hers the Argyle and his, the Kramer vineyards.

They found themselves on the couch having brought the plate of chocolate and the two bottles with them. They had been flirting nonstop so far and Bella was really hoping he was enjoying himself as much as she was enjoying him.

"So, Edward. I'm really having a wonderful time with you." Bella said with a blush.

"You know, I don't think I've had this much fun drinking wine and getting to know someone, ever. Thank you so much for inviting me over." He said as he put his hand on her knee. "Not only was it educational but I got to spend the evening with the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Edward said as his eyes smoldered.

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "B-beautiful?" She stuttered.

"Oh yes." Edward whispered as he brought his hand up from her knee and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Would it be ok if I kissed you?"

"Yes please." Bella whispered back. Edward scooted closer to Bella and set both of their glasses down on the coffee table. He came back and held her face in both his hands. The electricity was buzzing between them.

"Do you feel that Bella?" Edward asked her quietly.

She couldn't believe he felt it too. "You feel that too?"

"I felt it the first time I shook your hand. I thought it was just a normal shock, but it keeps happening."

He said to her as she brought her hands up to his sides as he moved closer to her.

She leaned in closer to him. Before she knew it their faces were only inches apart. "Bella," Edward whispered.

"Edward." She whispered back to him just before he kissed her ever so lightly feeling a tingle of electricity. They both smiled as she pressed her lips a little more firmly to his. His lips were so soft and pink and perfectly plump that Bella knew this would be her best kiss ever.

As Edward pulled back slightly to angle himself better he sucked her bottom lip in to his mouth and grazed his teeth against it. Bella let out a little moan at this. She had never had anyone do that to her before. As he let her lip go they both opened their mouths and brushed their tongues together. They kissed slowly, savoring each other. Edward's hand slid up into her hair and one of hers made its way up his side as she felt his hard muscles through his shirt. She marveled at how perfect he felt. She had always imagined what the perfect man felt like and she had finally found him.

Edward's other hand was ghosting down her back. She was wondering if he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Bella." Edward growled against her lips. Apparently he did notice.

He pulled her closer as they kissed, their passion grew with fervor. Their tongues were now fighting and feeling each other, they were nipping each others' lips and she wanted more. She broke away from him only to straddle his hips.

Edward got a peek at her black lace panties as she pulled her skirt up when she moved. If he wasn't hard before, he certainly was now. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and hoped she didn't catch him doing it. He had never experienced a woman so graceful and sexy.

As she settled on his lap she pulled his face back to her. It was like they had been kissing each other for years. They opened their mouths just enough, their tongues felt each other like they were already lovers, their hands pulled at each other like they were memorizing each muscle.

Bella rocked her hips into Edwards' very obvious erection making him moan into her mouth. He pulled her closer. There was no space between them now. She was glad he was wearing jeans because she was pretty sure she was soaking her skirt.

Edward brought his hands down to her ass and squeezed her against him again. As they both moaned they broke away from their kisses and gazed at each other trying to catch their breaths. Edward trailed open mouthed kisses down her jaw to behind her ear. She felt his tongue around her ear lobe that sent fire shooting to her core and making her even wetter. She moaned again as she rocked her wetness against his bulge. "Bella, love," Edward whispered ever so softly but deeply in her ear eliciting a tug at her heart.

"Mmm. Edward." Bella moaned as she tilted her head farther giving him the perfect angle at which to circle his tongue around her ear again. At every pass she breathed harder and harder and she kept rolling her hips against his perfect erection to get any kind of friction to her clit.

Edward brought his left hand up to just under her right breast passing his thumb over her hard nipple. He noticed it felt a little different after a few passes. He lifted the hem of her shirt and felt her skin and reveled in its softness and admired her perfectly muscled abs. His hand made it to the bottom of her breast and he cupped it. No other breast had felt so perfect in his hand. As he brushed his fingers over her he felt two metal balls, one on top and one on the bottom of her hard nipple. She moaned louder this time.

He stopped his ministrations on her ear and pulled back a little so he could look in her eyes. They were beautifully brown and smoldering, she had a mischievous smile on her face as she looked down and pulled her shirt up to expose her pierced nipple.

"Oh shit Bella! That is so fucking hot." Edward moaned as his thumb and forefinger played with the piercing. He pulled the other side of her shirt up and exposed her other perfectly vertical pierced nipple. He moaned again.

"You can play with them if you want, they don't hurt." She whispered to him hoping to feel his tongue on her.

He brought his mouth to her left breast kissing everywhere but where she wanted him to as he fondled her other.

"Mmmm, suck it Edward, please," she begged him. She could feel his dick twitch at her words and he took her into his mouth with a growl. His tongue flicked over her nipple and the two metal balls. This shot another current down to her already swollen clit and earned him a gasp from her swollen lips.

"God Bella," Edward groaned as he kissed his way to her other breast that he had been fondling with his hand. "You are so fucking beautiful. God, I want to taste everything." He said looking up into her eyes.

"Edward, that feels so amazing." She panted as she watched him fondle her pierced nipples. "Lets move to the bedroom, a bed is much more comfortable." She breathed.

He put his hands under her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. He got up and carried her upstairs to where he remembered her lair of a bedroom was. The walls were painted a rich blood red, there was a sitting area by the windows that had a black leather chase lounge and two ornate gold chairs that had zebra print material on the back and seat with a small, low dark gold coffee table. The bed was a black four poster with a leopard print duvet covering it with lots of pillows. It looked like nothing he'd ever seen before. But made him harder if that was even possible.

Edward knelt on the bed and let Bella fall back onto the pillows. He pulled himself back and took off his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his shirt as she watched him. Her legs were spread just enough he could see her lacy underwear, and they looked soaked. He couldn't wait to drag his tongue against the soft skin of those lips and taste her honey.

He crawled back to her and pulled her shirt up and off. Her arms went to his chest and felt the muscles under his soft skin. They gazed into each other's eyes. She marveled at how black his had become.

"Bella," Edward moaned. "I can smell your need for me, I want to feel you on my tongue, I want to make you come on my face. Will you let me do that for you, baby?" Edward touched Bella's wet panties as he said this and her hips bucked into his hand.

"Fuck Edward, yes, please! I want that so bad." She begged him.

He growled at her response and pushed her skirt up over her hips. He kissed up her inner thigh and went straight to her wet panties. He nibbled her through the lace. "Shit Edward, yes!" Bella gasped.

Noone had done this to her before. Noone had made her so wet so quickly then kept her wet. Every pass of his tongue, every nibble turned her on beyond anything she had ever felt. And boy did it feel right. Everything about this evening with Edward felt right, nothing felt rushed, there was no awkwardness. She knew she could fall in love with Edward very easily.

Edward's hands went up her thighs and pulled on the lace. Bella lifted her butt up enough for him to slide them off. This was what he dreamed about over and over again the past couple years. He would wake up to visions of her with his dick in his hand and come all over his stomach. He couldn't believe it when he saw her walking towards him the other night. He'd know those brown eyes and pink perfect lips anywhere. He had been beside himself and practically in shock that she was real and not just a dream.

She watched as he lowered his face between her legs. She felt him kiss her clit a couple times then with a flat tongue he licked her up and down. She moaned loudly and pushed her hands into his perfectly soft hair and pulled him closer if it was possible. She was panting and moaning his name as Edward pushed a finger into her. Then another. It wasn't going to take much to make her come and he knew it.

As he felt her walls tighten on his completely drenched fingers, she yelled his name as she came. "Holy fuck, Edward, shit!" She bucked her hips wildly at the intense orgasm. She slowly came down from her orgasm that left her twitching.

"Oh love, you taste so fucking good. Here, taste yourself on my lips." He growled as he held her and kissed her passionately. She had never found anything as erotic in her life, as she liked the way she tasted in his mouth.

Her hands went to his belt and unbuckled it. She unbuttoned his jeans next and pushed down the zipper. Edward sat back and pushed his jeans and boxers off. As his erection sprung free, the light from the bedside lamp caught it perfectly to see the barbell that was on the underside of his dick.

"Oh shit Edward, your dick is pierced." She gasped. "Can I taste you?" She asked looking into his black eyes. There was a ring of green but they were filled with lust and need and she was ready to take him.

"Please Bella, yes baby." Edward whispered his reply. He knew she would like his surprise just as much as he liked hers. There was nothing sexier to him that a pierced girl and he figured she felt the same.

He leaned back against one of the posts at the foot of the bed as she crawled to him pulling off her skirt.

"God Edward," she said as she wrapped her small hand around his long, thick dick, "you are perfect. I can't wait to get you in my mouth." She looked up at him with hooded eyes as she sat on her heels in between his legs.

As she sat back, Edward put a hand on the back of her neck and gently guided her to his impossibly hard dick. As her mouth engulfed his head he felt her tongue play with the barbell. He had it pierced on a dare from his brother-in-law a few years ago after he had his heart broken for the last time. It hurt like a bitch when get got it done but he really did like it. He had become more aware of women who were pierced and tattooed after that. He had been waiting for someone to enjoy his piercing for a long time and he was more than happy for that someone to be Bella, especially because her tongue was pierced as well.

When he felt the barbell in Bella's mouth clink with the barbell in his dick he practically came right then. He had never experienced a blow job as wonderful as this in his life. He loved feeling of the metal in her tongue pressed against his skin as she sucked him on the up stroke and teased his head and the light graze of her teeth on the down stroke. She was incredibly warm and took him almost all the way to his base.

"Bella, I've never felt anything so amazing…." Gasp. "Fuck… yes, faster baby." She did as she was told and he loved it. "Bella you're gunna make me come!" Bella moaned and he tried to pull out of her mouth but she sucked harder and made him come down the back of her throat. She swallowed all of him which he wasn't expecting.

"Mmm, you taste yummy Edward. Here, taste yourself on my tongue." She whispered to him as she held on to the post above his head and kissed him lovingly. He moaned in her mouth at the taste of both of them. He never knew oral sex could be so erotic and this kiss was making his dick grow hard again.

"Bella, this has been the single most erotic thing I have ever done and felt and seen." He whispered to her as she pulled away just enough to gaze into his eyes. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, leaning on her bed post, on her bed, naked.

As he took her in he noticed how utterly beautiful she looked: her lips were swollen and red, her cheeks were pink and her eyes had a glimmer he had never seen before but wanted to see every day. Her shirt was still pushed up above her breasts as he watched them heave from her heavy breathing. He looked farther down to see she had pushed her skirt off and could see she was dripping for him.

"You are the sexiest thing I could never have imagined." He said as he looked back up into her eyes. "You are dripping and I want nothing more than to bury my dick inside of you, feel you all around me." He reached his hand down to her pussy to save some of her juices and rubbed it over the head of his dick.

She moaned loudly at this and closed her eyes. "Edward, I'm on birth control. I want to feel you in me." As she opened them and looked back into his eyes she saw raw emotion and need. Her breath picked back up and moved back to sit her butt on the bed. She scooted back to the pillows and beckoned him with the curl of a finger.

He scrambled to her as she spread her legs for him. He pulled her shirt off and couldn't help but notice ink on her back. He pulled her towards his chest and brushed her long hair off her back to find wings tattooed on her back. He gasped at the beautiful sight. They were wispy purple wings that kinda reminded him of fairy wings he had once seen.

"Bella, I want to take you from behind and look at the sexiest back I have ever seen." He moaned.

"Take me any way you want Edward. I am yours to do with what you want." She whispered. "Please, just take me." She moaned, pleaded with him as she moved to her hands and knees in front of him. She wanted him so bad, to feel him inside her, to feel the barbell on the underside of his perfectly hard dick. She had never wanted a man more in her life.

"Mmmmm. You want this as much as I do." Edward cooed with a smirk. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and traced her wings down her back and to her hips. He left one there and moved the other to his dick as he guided it to her entrance and teased her clit as he coated himself some more.

She gasped as he entered her slowly. Bella could feel the barbell just enough to know it was there, an added sensation.

"Oh, Edward. Yes. That feels amazing."

Edward couldn't believe how wonderful it felt too. He had enjoyed masturbating with his barbell and only imagined what it would feel like in a tight pussy. It was a hundred times better than what he could have imagined. As he reached the hilt he pulled back and thrust slowly again.

He picked up speed after Bella pushed back and moaned for more. He gasped as she moaned at this new feeling for both of them. Edward marveled at her back as he kissed up her spine a few times making it up to her shoulder. He leaned his forehead there as she sat up and met his thrusts with hers. Her back was flawless where you could see skin. Her hips were round and tight and her waist was perfectly small. It made him harder realizing that she was perfect everywhere.

"Damn love, you are fucking beautiful from behind." He groaned as his hands smoothed over her perfect ass. He could hear her moan at this and felt her walls tighten and become wetter. "So good, but I want to see your face when you come."

He picked her up by the waist and flipped her over and she landed in the pillows. "Yes Edward," Bella gasped, "make me come all over your dick."

He moved over her and without preamble, he slid into her hard and fast as he took her mouth in his. The raw intensity between the two of them was beautiful. They rocked together moaning and feeling as they kissed. She pulled away from his mouth and pushed his head to her right nipple.

"Suck on it, Edward." He sucked it into his mouth and heard her moan louder and she became impossibly wetter.

"Yes Edward, yes! You are gunna make me come!" She yelled, arching into him with her hand on his head holding him to her.

He thrust harder into her making their skin slap. He knew she was going to come any moment and didn't want to miss seeing her face as she did. He knew it would be glorious.

"Come on my dick, my love, come for me." He yelled as he held her.

Bella opened her eyes just in time to look in his as she knew he was also about to orgasm also. The look of adoration in his eyes was what pushed her over and she came screaming his name.

The feeling of her walls clamping down on him and her screaming his name took him with her as he spilled into her like he never had before. He couldn't control her name falling out of him and the grunting yell as he pounded with what little energy he had left.

As they both came down from heights only they could take each other to, he fell onto her and held her tight as she gasped and held onto him just the same.

"Bella…. Bella…." He couldn't stop saying her name. It felt too perfect not to say it over and over again.

"Oh, god, Edward."

"Bella, I have never felt anything like this in my life." He whispered in her ear.

"Me neither, baby. Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked in trepidation. God, she wanted him to stay with her forever.

"Of course I will." He said as he shifted to his side knowing he was probably crushing her. He wanted to stay forever. She rolled with him facing him, entwining their hands and legs.

"Bella," he said, "Is it too early to fall in love with you?" He looked right into her eyes as she looked up into his.

She sucked in a breath as she already saw love in them. She knew exactly what he was saying to her. She felt it too. They had had the most wonderful evening learning about each other and finding things they had in common, which was a lot. There was a spark between them that she had never felt before. When she looked into his eyes earlier it was like she had known him all her life. She wouldn't be surprised if they started finishing each others' sentences in the morning. And if the sex tonight was any indication, it would be the most amazing anyone had ever had.

"I've already fallen in love with you, Edward." She said as she clenched his hands tighter.

Edward smiled her favorite panty dropping smile.

"You don't need to give me your panty dropping smile, love. They came off earlier." She giggled.

He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her still swollen lips.

"Oh, I will always need that smile to make sure they come off later."

"Ok." She said with a smile.

They stared into each other's eyes getting lost in each other for what felt like hours.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Do you want a toothbrush?" Bella asked as she stroked his hair out of his eyes loving how soft it was.

"Yes please, love." He said as he started to sit up, only he stopped a moment and creased his brow in thought. He knew right then that he would never find a more beautiful woman who was beautiful inside and out. Someone who he would be proud to have stand next to him. A woman who could hold her own in any situation. He knew it was her. He lifted his hand to her cheek. "Yes, I love you."

At Edward's declaration, she smiled widely, squealing and launched herself at him pushing him onto his back straddling him and hugging him and laughing. He couldn't help but be taken by surprise and fell back with an "umph."

Bella felt his hard length on her stomach and ground into him rubbing her clit on his base feeling his manicured hair.

"Mmmm, Bella. Do you want me to make you come again?" He asked in his deeper velvety voice that went straight to her clit.

"Yes, Edward, my love. Please." She said as she looked him in the eye and moved over his length and slid down onto him.

It didn't take long for her to come again as he lapped at her nipples and held her ass as he helped her ride him.

"Edward, you're making me come!" She yelled as he laid back to watch her above him. Her breasts bounced, her hair was everywhere, her lips were red again as her cheeks were again pink. He couldn't keep his orgasm away as he watched her. She opened her eyes as she heard him speak, "come with me, love, fucking make me come!" He yelled the last as they both came together.

"Baby, god you feel so good." That was all he heard her say as she started to come down again. She collapsed onto his chest panting. She could feel his heart racing after another amazing orgasm.

"God, love. You are amazing." Edward said into her hair. "There aren't words to describe how I feel right now with you in my arms. Your skin is so soft and silky with sweat and you smell delectable. I don't want to leave you even for a second." He admitted.

Bella sat up a bit and looked at him. She searched his honest face. She didn't want to leave him, ever.

"Stay with me tonight in my arms and we can have breakfast in the morning. I want to see where we can take our relationship, I want to learn all I can about you."

"breakfast sounds wonderful, love." He said as he shifted slightly, realizing he was still inside her.

"Mmmm."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she pulled up and he slipped out of her. She walked into her bathroom. She peed with the door open as he watched her curiously. He supposed that he should get used to this. Silly Bella. He thought as he hopped off the bed to join her in the bathroom.

When they awoke the next morning in each other's arms, they both felt content and in love. They talked about everything and nothing again as they had their breakfast and coffee together on her deck overlooking the cascade range mountains.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he sat his coffee down.

"Yes?" Bella replied curiously.

"This may be a little too soon to ask, but…" He looked down at his hands nervously.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked as she sat her cup down leaning towards him.

"Will you marry me?" He looked into her eyes.

"Edward?" Bella was shocked, but she knew the answer as soon as he asked.

"I'm sorry." Edward back peddled. "Its too soon." He looked down, embarrassed.

Bella got up and walked over to him and straddled his lap pulling his head up to look at her. "There is nothing more that I want than to make sure you stay in my life forever Edward. You walked into my life the other day and you have changed me, irrevocably. There was a hole in me that I didn't know was there. You have filled it. I will never be complete without you. So, it may be really, really soon to say this, but… yes. I would be so honored to be your wife." She said this with tears flowing down her face.

He brushed them away and kissed her.

"I love you, my Bella."


End file.
